Firefly - Alive
by fibita
Summary: Malcolm Reynolds was having a tough time. He was tired of losing... Lost the war, lost his faith, lost half of his crew. He had no idea that getting someone back would only make things far, far worse. This is the first epi of a series!
1. Chapter 1 - Episode 1: Alive

****A note regarding this FanFiction****

This was thought as the general scripts of the show, with the teaser [cut to credits] act 1 [break] 2 [break] act 3 [break] act4 /epilogue.

When we decided to publish it here, we gave it a lot of thought and decided to publish each of these parts separate of all the episodes (at least 6 episodes, though we also have a sequel/S4 in the works).

I know it's odd but we're nerds =P

PS: I wanted to make an entire chapter as if it were an actual script, with POVs and everything but... let's stick to narration! :)

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, I just love the characters and the show. This is our take on what could've happened after Serenity.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you gotta say about this story!**

* * *

**Teaser**

Persephone felt cold and damp; there hadn't been a good job for months now. It was time to move.

They packed the little they owned; she adjusted his brown dusty coat. It almost didn't fit no more, he was growing so fast. In three years or so and he'd be as tall as she was.

He grabbed her by the hand even though he felt way too old for it, but she needed it. He knew that made her feel better, especially in cold rainy days like this. She didn't like rain. He didn't like it much either, but he was quite sure there was a story behind it. One day he'd feel old enough to ask, just not today.

They started walking through the dusty streets; in there you could find old folk selling dogs, mementos and every day must-haves. Soon the small vessels that became so familiar came into view. "Hello sir, where is your transport going?"

The sturdy tall man came near her. She could smell the cheap local beer and didn't need to read minds to know this was a bad idea already. "Anywhere you wanna go lady, I'm sure we can work something out…"

She took a step back from him. "I have money, we'll need 2 beds"

He came closer to her once more "Well, the kid can go in a bunk, he looks sturdy enough for work, and you…" he tried to touch her face, measuring her possible price.

A small knife pushing in his belly made him stop. "Thanks for the offer sir, but I think your marvelous vessel is far beyond our expectations. Goodday." She put the knife away carefully and smiled and walked away.

"You're one tough cookie mama". She giggled and kissed him in the forehead. "I didn't like that ship anyway, it had no soul". She snorted "No soul? Ships must have souls now, don't they?"

"_Juéduì_ mom! Look at that one, the bug-looking one! That has a soul _Yīdìng_!" She looked at a Firefly vessel with disbelief. "That cannot possibly have a flight permit C, c'mon."

"_Q__ǐ__ng_ mom, I have a good feeling about it, _Q__ǐ__ng_?" He was begging in that way he knew would get to her. No, she just couldn't say no to those eyes. "Alrighty then, let's see."

As they came closer to the ramp cold shivers run through her spine. The girl sitting there, unsuccessfully trying to close deals with potential passengers was smiling with her eyes, seemed sweet, innocent and had light brown hair. Only the boy's little hand pushing her made her talk, "Goodday miss, are you up for passengers?"

"We sure are. The girl's got plenty o' room for a fine pair like you." They measured each other for a while. The girl's looks kept on shocking her. She took a deep breath. The girl talked again "We're heading for Ariel for a few days and then to the Rim planets, Blue Sun moons for the most." _Perth and Haven, maybe this is a sign. _"You like this ship hun?"

He was so excited he couldn't really talk, he was beaming. "About our fees… They're pretty standard really. 2 meals and comfy rooms and you have the cargo, well, maybe not, but you'll be comfortable. We're not expensive at all. Could you pay a decent fee?"

"If it's reasonable, sure." The girl smiled. "Well you won't find a finer ship in this port that I can tell ya. Or a safer one."

"I told her your ship has a soul, I can tell" he blushed and hid behind his mom once he realized he was talking out loud.

"She sure does, Serenity's the finest. She's not just a ship, she's our home." _Serenity. Serenity Valley. A cargo ship. A Firefly cargo ship._

"Serenity? Like Serenity valley?" she tried to hide her feelings. Still working on that one.

"Oh, you're a war vet, aren't ya? Were you in the Valley too?" The girl looked keen and knowledgeable, but she wasn't old enough to have lived it, no. She heard about the war somewhere else. Possibly from the Captain. _Please let me be wrong, please be wrong._

"I was with the independents yeap, but no, I was in Hera just once. How- how did you guess?" The girl put a smart look on her face, and half a grin. Both the boy and his mom decided in that moment they liked her.

"Well, your coat is kinda of a giveaway, brown and with the medic badge and all."

"Yeah well, having a browncoat is not so frown upon anymore these days. We'll see how long it lasts. Now about your fee, not sure we can afford it"

"But mom! What you mean? You have-""-_Bizui_ Cole" He was shocked, she never shut him up before.

The girl wasn't sure of what had happened, but something wasn't right. She had a good feeling about this woman and her son, he looked familiar in a way, and she looked decent. A bit battered and sad, but decent folk. "I'm sure that we're cheap enough, and if you squeeze a bit I can convince the Capt to charge less, plus if you help with cooking or something I'm sure we'll be OK".

"Who's your Capt?" _Tama de. Tama de. __Tama de. What are you thinking? What are the odds? Just walk away while you still can!_

The girl started answering, "Oh! You may know him,-" but was interrupted by a figure that was coming back from the town, along with some very noisy folk: the rest of the crew no doubt. "Capt. Malcolm Reynol-" as she turned around with what seemed shock and shame, she looked right into his eyes.

With his hand still extended he went silent. A thousand emotions came to his face: surprise, happiness, shock, anger, but mainly confusion. "Evelyn?" She nodded and he held her in his arms, almost choking her. She hugged him back. She could feel his breath in her hair, in her neck. The rest of the crew, Cole, the girl, everyone disappeared in that moment. She wanted to hold on to this moment but she knew it'd end in a second and the last 8 years will come rushing, right in between them.

"You alive?" He grabbed her by her face, standing so close they could feel each other's breath. He wanted to bring her closer to him, to hug her close to make sure she was real, that she was really alive and well and back. His hands still on her, bringing her closer to him and taking her back, checking if she was real or not. He started caressing her face slowly. Could that be a tear in her cheek? "They told me you and Lou died, Shadow was devastated, your ship was-"

"Malcolm." she said pulling away from him. "Malcolm" She cleared her throat, trying to keep the tears inside. She looked at his eyes again, he had tears and wasn't doing much to hide them "This is my boy, Cole. Cole this is Malcolm Reynolds, from home".

Malcolm then realized the entire crew was staring at him. He guessed they were all in shocked about him showing affection to someone. And maybe tears. _Tama de._ Hell, he was shocked! But she was back from the dead. She was back. She… He shook hands with a very flushed and excited-to-meet-him Cole. A thousand thoughts run through his head when the little kid's blue eyes stared back at his own.

Zoe then cut in with her regular severe tone, bringing Mal to reality "Evelyn, I'm Zoe Washburne, the ship's First mate. We met at war". Evelyn nodded "People call me V now, hallo". The rest of the crew wasn't getting the hint. "And this beauty here is little Hope, Zoe's daughter. And I'm Kaylee." The girl finally had a name. "Hello Kaylee, I'm Eve Moonstone".

Zoe then talked through the intercom and asked River to take them up. Mal grabbed Evelyn's bag assuming she was coming in "Mal, wait".

"You're coming with us. Jayne, take them to the Tam's old bunk". He rushed out of everyone's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, I just love the characters and the show. This is our take on what could've happened after Serenity.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you gotta say about this story!**

* * *

**Episode 1 - Act 1**

_*One hour earlier*_

The entire crew was in the cargo bay. River was writing the fuel items they needed to keep her flying while Kaylee insisted on getting repair parts. "Aren't the ones we got 3 months ago enough for you?"

She reminded him how Firefly vessels were starting to get locked out of parts and that in any minute now they wouldn't let them fly no more.

"We'll worry about that bridge when we cross it". Always disregarding her. Probably he didn't want to remember being dead in the water.

Inara rolled her eyes "What?" she was annoyed "You're risking all of us for not buying the parts Kaylee needs" He cleared his throat. Mal hated having to justify his decisions. He was the captain. "We don't have enough cash to keep her flying and eat if we buy spare parts we don't need yet. Now, Jayne, Zoe, we are heading to Badger. Kaylee, you stay here and get us a couple of passengers."

"Passengers? Again?" Zoe was reluctant "Just a couple. We could use the extra cash and will make it easier to get into Ariel."

Simon tried to made a funny comment about how well it turned out the last time they got them as passengers "Oh sure, we've been blessed with joy ever since. Can't think of a reason not to get more like you." He didn't really know how his words affected his crew, had lost his touch recently (that is, if he ever had it) "But we need the fee, and an excuse other than what Badger's job could give us. We don't wanna be taken for a group of crooks with brown coats like the ones causing havoc there."

"No, we're just petty thieves." He felt like strangling Inara right now "They have at least one thing on each of us. We stay away from cameras, expose as little as possible. And you get us passengers."

"Allrighty Capt, won't be easy with all the other ships but, I'll get us some passengers." Kaylee wanted to find a way to get in between Mal and Simon and cool them off. The differences between them were more and more obvious, and while Inara used to help at first trying to reconcile, Kaylee found herself doing that job all by herself these days.

"Little albatross, you coming with us?" River gestured a no "But River, we can go out now, they're not looking for us anymore." River gave her brother a nasty look.

"Sky is home now, no need for _me_ to go out there" He knew what she meant: _I don't need to go out like you do._ He wanted out of this ship, but couldn't leave her, or Kaylee. But how much longer could he really live like this when there was no need anymore?

"I'll get the supplies then" he put his red anti-retinal-scan glasses on. They all looked at him puzzled "Old habits die hard." Kaylee smiled and gave him a sweet little kiss "They look shiny on you." River made a disgusted sound and went back to her helm.

"Allright, so, Inara, you'll get the groceries with the Doc." "Glad to be of service, Sir."

That was the third time Inara's tone was filled with contempt. It wasn't funny no more.

"Ok, one hour and we're back. You better get us passengers Kaylee." She nodded.

Zoe wanted to go out with little Hope, but having her near Badger wasn't a brilliant idea. Inara offered to take her with them in the mule "She'll get to see a bit of town, different people. I'll make sure she doesn't get a cold" Zoe smiled thankfully.

They all started walking outside when he grabbed Inara and kept her behind "Don't ever unauthorize me in front of my crew again." She couldn't believe what they had turned into. It was just a silly comment. Well, 1 silly comment and 2 retorts. "Excuse me? I was just thinking of our safety" He let go of her arm and walked away. _Whatever happened to us?_

**»»» «««**

"What do we know 'bout this job of Badger's?" Jayne was desperately trying to sound like Zoe, he wanted to be First mate. He didn't see anyone else for the position. Line of command was quite straight, and Kaylee could fix Serenity up for sure, but had no mind for business. And River was a cuckoo's nest. Scary sure, but still crazy. Jayne knew that Zoe wanted out. They all did. The captain was the only one not wanting to see the signs.

"I know as much as you. He needs us to take cargo to Ariel and bring it back. Simple job. Courier-like."

"Simple jobs tend to be a nightmare when Badger is involved Sir." He sighed "I know. Only job we got in weeks though, can't say no." Zoe looked at Jayne. She wanted to stroll through the market with little Hope, sit down, play with her daughter, see how her blond little hair shined and waved with the breeze like Wash's. But no, she had to be here.

The only problem was, she didn't want to anymore. It had been too long and too painful.

Jayne wasn't what you'd say smart or deep, especially not when it came to feelings of any kind, but he knew what Zoe was thinking. Wash's death had taken a toll in the entire crew, even him. And he could imagine that she wouldn't want much of that life anymore, not with little Hope around.

"What Zoe is trying to say is that, this could be too hot. Crew has a baby to look after now." Both Mal and Zoe stood on dry with that comment and just stared at him. "Well, Zoe can tell me herself then."

"Sir, this could be too hot. I don't want to risk Hope." This was definitely a bad day for Mal.

"Me neither! That's why we're keeping low profile and taking courier-like jobs like this." He turned around and kept walking.

"Sir, if you'd consider what I said the other day…" He turned around and faced her again "I know how much you lost, trust me. As soon as we can handle it, you can go. But I need you here Zoe." She took a deep breath. Yes, _he _needed her there.

Mal walked quicker than the rest to greet Badger's man at the door. Zoe nodded at Jayne and he nodded back. It was as much of a "Thank you" she could muster.

**»»» «««**

Inara asked the shopkeeper to add chickens to their buys, as well as fresh groceries. "I don't think that's on the supplies' list"

She smiled "It's not. There's no reason for us to eat poorly just because he doesn't want to overspend." Simon restrained a grin "but I don't think we have enough credits for this." She did.

"I don't see myself spending my money any time soon, so, I'll just get it as a present for the crew."

"Better make it for Hope; he won't have grounds to attack you that way." They shared an accomplice smile. In the last few months their different quarrels with the captain had turned them into good friends.

"Do we still have time?" He checked. "Yes, we need to get fuel cells but we have 30 minutes and the place is close by." She went to the cashier and paid. The shopkeeper hadn't seen a companion in a long while and was extra respectful. They packed the groceries and different things she had got for the crew, including some little clothes for Hope.

"This one is for you Simon" he smiled "Oh you shouldn't have. Why ar..? I'm not good at this."

She smiled heartfelt "A simple thanks would do." It was a new greenish silk shirt, with a Mao neck. It was very him. "Oh, it's beautiful, thanks Inara" he felt like hugging her, seemed that she needed it. But it wouldn't be proper.

"Well, I'm sure Kaylee will find it appealing" she nodded to the shopkeeper to start loading the mule with the different boxes.

"I'd like to get something for you as well, but..." She sighed "You should start asking for a cut on their little jobs. You are working for free." His freedom had been restored to some extent a few months after the wave, as well as River's. His money hadn't.

"I take it things are… not at its finest with the Captain." Inara smiled conspicuously "That's an understatement." Simon had got a grasp at handling the mule in the last year "Would you like to talk about it?"

Inara was surprised at Simon. She was usually the one doing the listening. "It's going to sound silly but, I've been a companion all my life. I've been taught what to expect from men and how to talk, listen, love them..." He was listening intently while getting through the streets crammed with people. She stopped talking when they saw a small quarrel between an alliance party and a small group of browncoaters "Things aren't looking well". He made a turn and headed to the fuel station. They briefly exchanged looks. He made a gesture so she'd go on "Not knowing what I'd do was interesting, exciting at first. But now… I'm lost."

"Do you miss it?" She made a gesture he couldn't quite read "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a perfectly valid question. It was a job, yes. One I gladly gave up for Mal… but it wasn't just that. It was my whole life. My religion, my beliefs, what I was meant to do since I was a child. It was an _honor_."

"And know you find yourself in a spaceship clueless about what to do for the rest of your life." He realized what he just said "Oh Inara, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm glad you know. And it's a bit like that. I wanted to see the world, what it had to offer and I'm grateful for having met all of you, for loving Mal, it's just…"

"It's no longer enough" He wasn't talking about her anymore. "But you can go Simon, Kaylee would follow you to any world you'd go." He smiled and his eyes shined. "Yes, I believe she would. But River wouldn't." and then he added "and not being close to a ship would kill Kaylee. This is the best plan to keep everyone happy."

Simon got out of the mule, Inara gave him Hope and then he helped her down "Thanks." She smiled "But you're not happy Simon, and I don't think you're doing them a favor by putting your life on hold."

He paused. "You may be right. But they're so happy here." He looked at her, realizing she was paler than usual, probably lost some weight. "How you been feeling?"

"We're here to do some shopping"

"You should let me check you later." He paused "And you should tell the captain what's happening" she gave it some thought "I considered it, yes. But I don't want him to stay with me for pity" Simon shook his head "But he loves you, it wouldn't be like that."

"Things changed, and sometimes love's not enough. Besides I've seen enough of the world. And of him."

"Are you leaving us?" She sighed and walked on "No, I… I don't know anything anymore." Without realizing, he had her hand in his "You can count on me."

"I know Simon. Thank you."

**»»» «««**

Badger's office looked cleaner, more organized. It didn't scream "low-life theft shop" or "get your fix at a cheap price" anymore. Still, it wasn't fancy.

"I see your lifestyle's improved." Badger smiled. He looked cleaner, more built up, fit, older. He even had a charm around him that wasn't there before. Probably his more expensive clothes had something to do with that, though he had a way of carrying them that made him look as if he had been born in them. "Glad you noticed. Care for a drink?" Jayne was heading straight for the muffins but Mal blocked his way "We're here for a job Badger, no need for sweeting it up." He got up and signaled one of his men. The tall darkly fellow nodded, went to the other room and came back with bags.

Badger got up and headed to the exit. The henchmen gave one of the bags to Jayne "Alright then, where are you landed?" Jayne was baffled.

Zoe took a deep breath and looked at Mal. They stood still. "What do you want Badger?"

Badger looked puzzle "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm the job, let's go now, c'mon." Mal crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me make this profoundly clear: you ain't leaving this place until you explain what you want."

Badger didn't like to be bossed around, especially by a self-righteous soldier beneath him. But he had a meeting and could use a man with his skills. He stopped his tall dark henchman from coming nearer Mal with a gesture, then sighed grabbing a small pipe from his desk "I almost forgot this. Dah! Well, I've arranged a meeting with a fellow businessman, to see if we can come to an agreement. Since I'll be his world, well; I wanted to be reassured. _Leverage _if you will." Mal made a snort "And you called us? How thoughtful" He paused for a minute "So you want us to be part of your… crew in meeting this… "Businessman" like yourself. In Ariel" Badger nodded, smiling playfully.

Mal didn't like it.

Zoe hated it.

Jayne was OK with it as long as it meant money.

"Not so hard really. Meeting should go smoothly, get back here. No stress."

"None at all, because we're leaving. We take cargo, we do jobs. We ain't your bodyguards. Especially not in a Core planet" Badger's man stood between them and the door.

"Well, Captain, you still have a ship with enough room to take me there if I pay the fee. And since you had been off my radar for some time, rejecting jobs even, I'd say you must be getting quite desperate for some coin." Mal talked through his gritted teeth, "We ain't this desperate."

"As I said, I need a ride. For a meeting with another gentleman. You'd provide additional manpower, that's all." Jayne made a _why not_ gesture while Zoe restrained her exasperation.

Jayne talked "Just one meeting and we're back?" Badger was gladly surprised with this obvious break in formation.

"Just one meeting. Uneventful. There and back. And you get a bonus if she smiles somewhere along the way."

He looked at Jayne furious, then to Zoe. She wouldn't agree… Still, they needed to keep Serenity flying… "We take you to Ariel, we bring you back. Something happens to you there, we ain't got nothin to do with it." Badger nodded and threw a bag of coins to Mal "An advance, so you see my good will."

That was definitely a _bad omen._

They started walking back to the docking place and Jayne attempted to whisper to his captain "Mal, I'm taking it." Badger overheard them and half smiled to himself. Mal could've refused, say no… But he felt he owed him "You're on your own."

"I got Vera, I'll take my chances." Badger padded him in the back "Good choice lad! See Tony? They're comin round." The dark tall fellow carrying the bag nodded at Jayne and introduced himself. His voice was awfully low and calmed for someone that big.

Mal talked to Zoe "Tell Kaylee she needs to get us those two passengers."

**»»» «««**

"So, what do we do during the trip? Sing songs? Tell war stories…?" Mal knew this was a bad idea already, but Badger had no problem reminding him. "_We_ keep to ourselves in our bunk and stay out of each other's way. For your own safety that is." Badger decided it was best to stay quiet for a while, see what else he picked up on.

Half a block away from Serenity they meet Inara, Simon and little Hope who practically jumped to Zoe's arms. "Lovely kid, is it yours captain?" Mal didn't even bother to answer; he was too busy seeing how once more his—Inara hadn't followed orders "What _guay_ are all these boxes?"

"Presents. For Hope." Mal gritted his teeth "You and me are talking later." She sighed, "Can't wait." As they walked closer to the ship, they saw Kaylee talking to a young woman with a little kid. She had a just two bags and talked quietly "See? At least someone is doing what I ask them to." He went ahead to catch up on Kaylee's talk "Oh! You may know him,"- he interrupted, extending his hand to shake it "Capt. Malcolm Reynol"-

The sight of the captain desperately embracing someone with tears in his eyes was something that had never happened before, not in their worst moments, not in Hera, not in Haven, not when Wash died.

It took Zoe a moment to remember who she was, but she couldn't restrain cursing quietly when she did. Jayne was perplexed with the picture and wondered if this would mean even less work for them. Inara figured out she was probably the girl Mal mentioned, the schoolteacher he once loved. The one that was _dead_. Only that this was a woman, and very much alive.

Badger smiled. He had just figured out a way to get Mal to cooperate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 1 - Act 2**

"Tam's old bunk" as Mal had called it was small for two people, but had 2 beds and enough room for both. It sure wasn't like before but it'd get them wherever they were going.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"That's him, right?"

"Yup"

"He's taller than what I pictured" he went to Evelyn's bed and hugged her. She put her arms around her son and kissed him on the top of his head. "We'll be ok baby. We always are"

"Not always." She knew perfectly well what he meant. Not always, definitely not now. Mal would walk through that door any minute now, without knocking if he hadn't changed… And she'll have to tell him where she had been all this time, what happened, where Cole's coming from.

She had thought of this talk for years, ever since she found out he was alive. And every day she thought of it, got a bit worse.

"Ok, seems like we'll be on this ship for a little while, so I'm gonna go now and talk to that Kaylee girl, ok? She seemed ok folk, didn't she? She definitely has a good sould, doesn't it?"

"Fèihuà ma, don't mock me mama! She's nice"

"Language"! She told him to stay in the bunk grounded for language; though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Cole, remember the rules" he rolled his eyes "No talking to strangers, no details about our life, just be silly."

"Not silly, just act your age" "-But"

"Malcolm, humor me" After her tone, he didn't dare to keep insisting "Hǎo ba mam"

**»»» «««**

Pilot's cabin was quite different now. Wash's dinosaurs had slowly become little Hope's property and flowers had been painted around it, though none were blue. The rest of the helm was mostly empty so that River could dance to her own tune when she wasn't being hovered by a pushy crew. It was, on occasion, a place for Mal to find calmness and solitude, sometimes even from River, who would slowly walk away and left him piloting (or with the autopilot on, without him knowing). This was one of those moments.

She was alive, all these years. And what about Lou? Who was that kid? Who was that kid's father? What was he gonna do about Inara? What was he gonna do about himself?

He held her in his arms; he never thought that'd happen again. She was real again, not just some sad story that was cut short because of the war. Where had she been? Why didn't she find him? Maybe she didn't know, maybe they lied to her too. But no, she looked ok, she had a kid. Could've met someone, _move on._ Not like he had, but better. She may have a husband somewhere. _No_. He'd be around; her husband wouldn't keep away from her.

But he had. He had been stupid and honorable… For what? He had lost everything, _over and over again. _And now she was back in his life acting like nothing happened?Now that he was getting back on his feet, that he was with Inara, now she had to come back?

And then he did something he hadn't done in a long, long while: he thought of God. _Nǐ xiǎng yào shénme wǒ*?_ _Really, what do you want?_ He got up, he needed answers. From a _living person_.

They met in the corridor since Evelyn was heading to see him. He could hear steps behind her so he opened his bunk's staircase "Get in." She knew better than to question that tone, so she did.

"What's your story?" He took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. Bad body language for an average person, completely worse coming from Mal.

"What's yours?"

"I went to war, lost the war, got a medal, bought a ship, kept flying. Yours?"

"Went to war, got a kid, faced charges, looked for work, kept moving"

A very long silence followed. His arms were loosening now. He looked at her face, she was older, sadder. He probably looked just the same.

"Lou?" Her expression changed and he had his answer. She started doing a gesture he knew too well. He had to stop himself from going near and holding her to make things alright like he would've done back home.

"Died right before the end"

"Could you-?"

"I tried, lost too much blood. Nothing I could do." She cleared her throat and dried a tear, pretending it wasn't there.

It was her time to look. She felt a chill seeing him so close to her after so long, after that hug, after his warm breath on her neck. He talked again, "You got married?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope"

She looked at him "Mal, I-"

"Okay. Dinner is in an hour, may want to get your kid ready." and he took off, leaving her there.

Out of nowhere a rush of tears and sobs came through her, knocking her to the floor. She wanted to leave, she knew she had to go, check on Cole, maybe help with dinner, but she couldn't move. She sat on the floor and held her face against her knees.

Once she managed to calm down, she got up. In a second it became obvious that Mal didn't sleep alone, a woman slept there too, at least on occasion. _A tasteful woman._ The one that looked odd in the crew no doubt.

She came closer to the bunk wall and saw pictures of the crew, Zoe with a blond man, same chin as the baby girl. _Dead husband._ Nothing from the family, no recollection of the life in Shadow. _Maybe he didn't take anything with him._

She picked one of his shirts from the floor and held it close to her, smelling Mal's scent. She folded it on top of the bed.

She knew one thing: there was no sign of her cross around his neck or anywhere else. She thought he may have lost it at war, or maybe he just couldn't believe anymore.

**»»» «««**

"What were you doing there?" Inara's tone was lacking her usual composure.

"Oh hello" _Silk and earthy colors. What was Mal thinking"?_ I was, Mal-the Captain wanted to have a word. In private"

Evey could tell this fancy woman was holding her tongue. Probably her puffy reddish face with barely dried tears had something to do with it. She appreciated it. _Mildly._

"I see. Well, the dinner is that way in 30 minutes. We all help in turns." She wanted her to leave. V had no intention to stay and chat. This woman looked… her clothes looked… she's seen that style before. It was almost a uniform... Could it be possible? Could he really fall for... _That?_

"_Hǎo ba_, was nice to meet Mal's... _You_. It was nice to meet you."

Evelyn stormed off before she'd start laying on her everything she hadn't on Mal. Or worse, _cry._

**»»» «««**

Kaylee and Zoe were chopping the fresh groceries Inara and Simon had bought earlier. It was quiet in the dining area, though there was a general stress hanging on everyone. "Zoe, you know this V person?" Zoe took a deep breath "Yes." Zoe chopped a tomato with particular strength.

"Did she and the Cap…" Kaylee made a gesture with her eyes trying to reinforce the message "What?"

"You know, he seemed all… lovey. He ain't lovey. I love my captain don't get me wrong, but he ain't… _lovey"_

Zoe started mixing the tomatoes with boiled eggs for their salad. "She- they know each other since kids. He thought she died. You heard."

"Yeah, but I also saw tears! Tears! From my captain!"

"And if flying with him taught you something, you won't mention that ever again" she carried the bowl to the table.

"Hi Kaylee, Zoe. We have these; it's not much but... Need help with those?" Cole came right behind V. Zoe stared at him again, his eyes were light blue, his hair was light brown, slightly curved.

"Oh, this is shiny! Potatoes and some meat! I could use an extra hand chopping the chickens, hadn't had any in so long I can barely remember how it was done…" V washed her hands while Cole started folding napkins. Zoe was impressed and asked him where he'd learnt "Grandpa Abe taught me." He got slightly sad.

"So Miss Moonstone" V smiled with the corner of her mouth "Please Kaylee, call me V, or Evey, Miss Moonstone sounds like Sunday school!" "Alright Evey, Sunday school? As in church?" Kaylee was intrigued about this woman, someone from her captain's past, she couldn't help but wanting to ask all she knew about him.

"Yes, my dad was a preacher and well, I was there all the time. And then when I was old enough I became a regular teacher, not just Sunday school."

"You father did some amazing napkin folding I have to say" V faked a smiled "Grandpa Abe wasn't my father. He was a doctor we met at war. He was too old to be in the front but, well, his son died and he volunteered. Taught us everything he knew; helped us stay alive, even after the war." Zoe wondered if V was genuinely sad or was a great actress.

"He was awesome, I miss him." Cole went towards his mom and grabbed a plate with food. River showed up at the doorway and slowly walked next to Kaylee. Evey extended her hand to shake River's "Hallo, I don't think we've met."

River looked at V disturbingly, "I saw you before, you had glasses and chalk in your face" V instinctively grabbed her knife a bit strongly. "That's creepy"

But River saw it wide and clear, she was younger, had dark rimmed glasses and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was writing down sentences in a green chalkboard. River started feeling butterflies in her stomach. Only they weren't hers, they were Mal's. _True memory; not your memory. They're never your memories. You borrow them, steal them._ She understands Mal's feelings. She doesn't comprehend her own.

"River sweety, could you get Hope from my bunk?" Zoe stared at her with intent. _We don't know her River; keep your gift at bay. _River nodded, to both of her orders.

"You see, River is… gifted. She…-" Zoe stopped her "She's a bit spooky but means well. She's a very good pilot." Evey measured her words "She seems troubled, I've seen that kind of trauma in veterans. Remember things that aren't theirs, maybe making them up."

"Exactly, young and all she's been through a lot. She's my sister-in-law." Zoe appreciated the change of topic "Well, not yet, but, you know, when her brother proposes. You know, Simon, the handsome man that was at the… well, you'll meet him at dinner. I should go get him." Zoe realized neither Mal nor Inara were coming to dinner, they probably needed more time. "I'll get Badger and the captain."

Evey and Cole were left alone in the dining area. She kneeled to be at his same height "Grandpa Abe? Grandpa Abe? What have I told you?!" Cole seemed sad "I'm sorry mama, it slipped!" She took a deep breath "baby, we don't really know this people" Cole looked puzzled "But it's _his _ship, they should be all right". She kissed him on the forehead and wish he'd stay this naive for a long while "Yes baby, but we don't know yet. Just a while longer okay? Just bear with me."

He nodded "The pilot girl, she… I think she can-" "I know, now hush." He nodded again "I'm sorry mama" He hugged her and she hugged him tight. "It's just been a long day, after dinner we'll get some rest, okay?" "Hao ba"

**»»» «««**

"I understand this turn of events must be very confusing for you right now, but having a talk with another woman in our bunk? That's... inappropriate."

"It's _My_ bunk. You still pay for the shuttle. And I needed to clear up something with her." He was clearly upset, shocked, confused. But she was in confused as well and couldn't help it. "Still Mal, everyone saw how seeing her affected you. Where does that leave us?"

He took a deep breath and tried to walk past her, "Inara, not now". She got in his way. "Mal, I just-"

"Not know Inara."

Zoe came to the Helm out of nowhere and helped for the conversation to end. "Sir". Inara walked away after that, clearly upset. Zoe looked at him quizzically. "Not you too Zoe"

"Sir, I'm just here to tell you that Badger is having issues with his quarters"

"You can tell that _hwun dan_ to settle for what he got. This aint an Alliance cruise, we make do with what we got." She took a deep breath and stared at him.

"Zoe?"

"If I may Sir" he took a deep breath "It's okay to be messed up about this, Sir. No one aware of the situation would expect you not to"

"No one should be aware of the "situation""

"Sir, you cried."

"Oh that"

"I suggest you take tiny steps"

"Define tiny"

"Like Hope's, Sir."

"Hope don't walk yet"

"Exactly Sir"

She didn't like to get involved in his love life, but this, she feared, would affect them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 1 - Act 3**

Evey resumed her cooking when Kaylee returned with Simon. He prepared some juice in a few bottles. Kaylee was holding up hundreds of questions and Evey smiled at her. "So, is there any rosemary for the chicken?" Kaylee said no, but they had dill. "Well, that'll do. Back home we had this saying _"we make do with what we got"_ is like _"if life gives you lemons..."_ Simon completed the phrase _"you make lemonade."_ Evey smiled at him.

"The captain says that phrase too." Evey added "I bet he does." She looked at Kaylee "C'mon ask away, we all know you want to." She started washing the chopping knives. "Know him long?"

"Since kids yes" Kaylee was suddenly excited. Simon started looking at Cole, who was reading from a tablet: pictures of ships and what seemed like blueprints.

"How was he like?!" Evey was amused "He was... charming… funny and he was a very good tracker. He didn't like the seriousness of the ranch though. He was a free spirit"

Simon added "that sounds slightly like him. The Captain's quite the gloom character now though." Simon decided to shut up when he saw Mal coming in with Zoe, followed by a very distressed Inara. He forgot about Cole and went to check on her.

"Did I hear my name?" Evey looked at him, she still couldn't adjust to the fact he was right there. Still, she smiled; it was what she did best around him. "Well, Kaylee was wondering how you were while growing up" Zoe gave the mechanic a disapproving look, so she took the last dish to the table and sat down. Mal continued ignoring anyone else that was there "And what did you say?"

Evey got mockingly serious "That you were awful and always made me feel bad about being an orphan of course" He gave her a heartfelt smile. She was alive and witty as always. She hadn't changed a bit. "That's true. I was terrible with you, always tugging at your braids..." He had to restrain himself from reaching for that rebellious lock of hair falling over Evey's face.

River rushed to the dining table and sat next to Mal, ignoring that little Cole was saving that seat for himself. Evey was taking the jars of juice to the table when Badger came into the room. Mal nodded at him and gestured him to sit for dinner. "Oh hello Miss Moonstone, I thought it was you at the ramp!" He took off his hat and kissed Evey's hand "Hello Mr. Badger" She smiled shyly at him while he headed to sit next to Zoe. "Always a pleasure to see you ma'am, are you joining the crew?"

Evey and Mal shared a look "No, just passing." Zoe didn't know what was happening but didn't like it. Mal then asked "You two know each other?" before Badger could say anything she rushed a reply "You don't live six months in Persephone without knowing Mr. Badger." She sat down next to her son and the big guy that had impolitely led them to their quarters. The refined woman was sitting next to Mal, and the familiarity between them only made her suspicions a reality.

Cole touched her arm and asked "Mama, can I say grace?" she looked around and realized it was probably best not to "Just keep it to yourself, ok?" He nodded and closed his eyes grabbing his mom's hand and extending his other hand to River. The pilot looked at him and then back at the hand and then back at Simon. River then grabbed Cole's hand and closed her eyes, imitating his gesture. Suddenly, half of the table was saying grace quietly along with him. Mal took a deep breath and keep on eating "Always the preacher's daughter..."

She looked at him with slight contempt "Always the rancher's son"

He threw his fork at the plate. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kaylee was sitting right in front of Evey and kind of feared for her captain, she had the feeling this Evey woman could be scary. She _wasn't _wrong. "What's your problem with my father?"

"Don't like people saying grace"

"Since when?" There was a small pause when she couldn't keep quiet anymore "People have the right to believe whatever they want. And Cole wasn't praying out loud. I think it's a nice gesture from your crew to join him." She slowed down. Everyone kept on eating. _Someone please say something soon_ was the running thought. But Evey couldn't help herself…

"Besides, I distinctly recall you saying grace before _eeeeevery_ meal, even when we weren't at home" She cut a piece of chicken and started chewing, looking at him defiantly.

Jayne spitted all his drink due to laughter. Mal praying before _every meal _was just too funny.

"You lived together?" Kaylee knew she shouldn't but it just came out. A bunch of _yes _and _nos _and _kinduf _came out from both of them at the same time. Evey explained further while Mal kept getting more and more upset. "Not like that, no. I mean, his mom took me in when my dad died. You see? He was the preacher and she was a widow. You know how much widows like their preachers", she giggled, but both Badger and Jayne snorted at the comment. She saw Mal's reproving look and decided to rephrase that "I mean, he was a nice guy, respectful of other people's beliefs, everyone liked him. My mom had died when I was little, so when I was left alone, she took me in, raised me as one of her own."

"And that's that." Mal's tone was final "And that's it" she resumed her dinner.

Inara's mind was rushing through the little information Mal had ever given about the woman in front of her and all the things Inara had put together. She feared though, that nothing could prepare her for what was to come.

"So you are like siblings!" Badger's timing was anything but perfect, though it did make Evey and Mal chuckle together for a little while, overlooking at each other with the corner of their eyes "No, he had enough siblings." An awkward silence followed, Kaylee was going to ask what she meant but Badger decided to change the topic since Mal seemed to be in a better mood "Do you know which time we're reaching Ariel?"

"Seemed" was a _severe _miscalculation.

Mal almost broke the jar of juice by setting it back at the table "We don't talk business at dinner." Cole was startled with Mal's reaction and unconsciously moved closer to his mom.

Simon then talked in a feeble attempt to calm everyone down "So Miss Eve, what did you do after war?" She looked around the table briefly "I've kept busy, took the jobs I could find. I had a little gentleman to raise you know." That was all she was willing to share. She smiled at Cole and kissed him on the top of his head.

Mal remembered the gesture. He couldn't eat anymore. "Eat your greens mister, come on." Cole looked disappointed "but I don't like them" she looked mockingly serious "Don't recall asking your opinion little man" he started eating them slowly.

"You didn't eat your greens at his age either." _Payback time._

The crew knew too well how this would end. "Oh, thank you for saying that in front of my kid! Really appreciate it" they half grinned at each other. Images of arguments about groceries came to their head, especially one about an apricot on a quiet autumn dinner outside. Evey couldn't help biting her lower lip while looking down. Mal had to look away.

Dinner went on with everyone talking about their eating habits while growing up, with Mal making jokes and laughing in a different way than what they were used to. No cynicism or contempt in his jokes, just plain fooling. Even Badger and his henchman Tony, once he joined them for dinner shared some children stories. Apparently they knew each other since childhood.

Mal then talked "I remembered this summer with no rain, food was little and we couldn't grow that much stuff; Lou managed to trade 6 ducks you hunted for tomatoes and a bag of potatoes. The thing is, we weren't supposed to do those things. Robert went nuts at you"

"Yeah well, we had to eat something"

"You were a really good shot"

"Your mama taught me" another shared smiled. Inara liked this less and less by the second.

"Mama is a tough cookie Captain" Mal stopped smiling and his eyes went from Cole to his mother

"Tough cookie?" He remembered the first time he had called Evelyn that. She was around 8, he was 10. She was fighting a boy that was teasing Lou and had pushed Evelyn to the floor, cutting her knee. By the time Mal got to the kid, her ankle was sprained and her dress was a mess, but the other kid looked much worse. He got in the way and took Evey's place in the fight (much to her discomfort) carrying her home afterward. That was the first time he wasn't an asshole towards her. That was the first time she showed herself vulnerable to him. That's when everything started.

She cleared her throat "Lou called me that too at the front. Then everyone started calling me that and Cole picked it later." Then she realized that everyone was looking at them puzzled… They had done it again, left everyone out.

"Who's Lou?!" Jayne blurted out; he was tired of this memory lane topic and wanted in on the joke.

"I agree with Jayne here, you should let us in the joke, manners are everything" Badger zipped slowly holding his grin.

Evey's eyes went from Badger, to Jayne to Mal. "They don't know _who Lou is!?_" Mal looked ashamed of himself but kept her glance. "Robert? Lou? Never heard of them?" Kaylee shook her head slightly pointing a no, but she was scared of making everyone mad again. Evelyn then looked at Jayne "How long have you been flying together?!"

Evey looked at Cole who was suddenly upset. River fixed Cole's hair behind his ear and pat him on the back slowly, in a nurturing way. _She understands. She knows what it's like_. Simon was completely puzzled at River's behavior. He had no idea what she was seeing, but whatever it was, was doing her good.

"But Malcolm, you never talked about them? We were family!" Malcolm answered before thinking "This crew is my family. They're all dead." The implications of that blurted line hit him before he could apologize. She was his family too, no matter what happened in the last 8 years, she was part of the family he had lost, and now she that she was back, Mal was doing what he did best: pushing her away.

"I can understand you not considering me part of your family, it's not like we cared for each other or anything right?" She found herself standing up arguing with an already stood-up Malcolm. These fighting seemed awfully familiar. He was ashamed of what he had just said, but was too proud to admit it "But Robert and Lou… they, they"

"I know!" he moved forward and Cole instinctively hugged his mom and buried his face in her clothes.

River looked at Mal "You scared him!" and she slapped him in the arm. Little Hope started crying because of all the excitement in the room so Zoe took her away, not before giving nasty looks to Evelyn and Malcolm. Jayne kept on eating without a care in the world while Badger savored the juice in his lips, hiding a half smile.

"Robert and Lou were dead Evelyn, you were dead until 3 hours ago, and I didn't even know he existed! What did you expect me to do?!"

"Look for us! You could've looked for us! Check! Find a grave! See if something had happened! And remember us, not just pretend we never existed Malcolm!" He held his breath.

Evey let go of Cole and asked him to get ready for bed. "I'll be there in a minute" Mal attempted to stop Cole but Inara's firm grip brought him back to reality.

"Robert's death is the reason why you joined! Lou followed _**you**_ to the _gorram_ war and no one in this ship knows about them?! That ain't right!"

Inara talked, without letting go of his hand "I know them." That upset Evelyn even more "Alright then, no one except your wh-companion knows them then. Brilliant, your mom would be so gorram proud of you"

"My mother would still be alive if you'd kept your word, so would Lou"

Evelyn's hand reached Mal's face with such a strength that he took a step back. He had it coming. "You just crossed a line Malcolm Reynolds." She was holding her sobs while walking away from them. He let go of Inara's hand and stopped Evelyn at the end of the stairs.

"Evelyn, please, I'm sor"- Her teary and angry eyes made him stop. She was never much of a crier, not before and certainly not after the war, but this was too much. She tried holding her tears and losing his grasp. She could've easily have done it, push him away even, but his touch always calmed her, even when she was incredibly mad and hurt by him. "They could've stayed alive if you hadn't left us for the war" It wasn't an accusation, she was just incredibly sad and felt completely alone. She looked at his eyes; he was in as much pain and confusion as she was.

She unconsciously placed her hands in his chest. Feeling her warmth near calmed him. They weren't children anymore, they knew how to hurt one another and they'd both went for the throat when they felt attacked. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on top of hers, caressing them slowly. She then realized where her hands had gone but didn't want to let go, not after so long.

She started whispering, realizing that they were probably putting on a show for the people on the upper floor "I joined the moment she told me Mal, I stayed with her to keep my promise to _you_. I wanted to go with you, but I stayed with her to keep my promise. We looked after each other. I only left her for a few days once, when we restocked the med supplies." He smiled and caressed her face slowly "At Hera, I remember."

She took a step back, fearing his proximity "I've kept my word, for as long as her wounds let me." She finally shook him off and kept going through the stairs to the cargo area. She wouldn't let her kid see her like this and she couldn't hold her tears much longer.

He hit the wall too hard; he wanted to hit himself for being such a jerk. He couldn't deal with all of this, with her being alive, with their past together sliding through his head every time she said something. Every look triggered a memory and most of them were good, were too good and sweet to let go.

Mal couldn't deal with all the people in the dining area right now, with his new family that would need to adjust, just as he would.

A little of blood started running through small cuts in his knuckles. He took the stairs back to the dining area. Inara's eyes were somewhere between sad and disappointed. Most of the crew was still there, along with Badger and Tony.

He cleared his throat and started walking "Show's over," walked passed Inara to the helm. River followed quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly, I just love the characters and the show. This is our take on what could've happened after Serenity.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear what you gotta say about this story!**

* * *

**Episode 1 - Epilogue**

Evelyn put Cole to bed and sat by his side when he started talking, "Mama? I don't know if I like him. He's not like you said." She feared this would happen. "Well, you've just met him! War changed him, changed all of us, just give it some time sweetypie'"

"I miss Lloyd." _So that's what's happening here._ She took off her glasses and started cleaning them with her sleeve, "I miss him too hun, but he's in a better place now." Cole rolled his eyes "That ain't true, he liked being with us best of all" Evey kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. "That he did. But he's gone now, and we need to go on with our lives" Cole took a deep breath. "Ok." She knew her boy, there was something else troubling him, but she'd give him time to come around. It had been a long day. Still, the day wasn't over for her, she had to make amends.

She went through her backpack and found her black notebook. In there she had one of her most precious belongings, besides the watch in her wrist and the dog tags and ring around her neck chain.

She grabbed a small square picture, slightly broken on a side. She didn't want to give it up, but an apology was overdue, and maybe an explanation, maybe later.

There was a low knock on the door and her heart started pounding. Could it be him, with more questions? Or maybe with just a hug and a smile? She grabbed a small jar of honey and the tiny picture and opened the door quietly.

"Oh, Mr Badger" she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. He took off his hat "Guess I'm not who you expected" she smiled shyly. In a whisper she asked "What can I do for you?" She stepped out of the bunk and shut the door. "Well Miss V, I understand you don't have a job just now" she nodded. "I have a business proposition for you." She looked at him with a different expression. Business-like, serious. No sign of the sweet mom that had just tucked in her boy to sleep. "I'm listening."

**»»» «««**

Evey walked to the dining area. She had a hunch and if she was right, he'd still be awake, and probably alone.

She walked slowly through the bridge and took the stairs as quietly as possible, but... "You could never sneak up on me" his tone was almost playful. "What gave me away?" In the dim light of the helm she could see him half smiling "It's my ship. Nothing escapes me."

"Alrighty then captain... I bring peace offerings this time." He could smell the mug from the distance.

"Don't drink that no more." She knew he was lying. "Okay, well, I'll leave it here in case you change your mind later. Always helps me sleeping. Also, I'll keep my memory sharing to a minimum. If you hadn't told your crew, must have good reason"

He cleared his throat; she was losing ground "I do. Thanks." She had to do it now, or else the moment would escape them. "Also, there's this."

She extended her arm and gave him the picture. "I saw before that you didn't... Well, I've had it since always and... they're your family, I thought you may want to have it."

He brought the picture closer to the light and she saw him touching all the faces one by one. He saw her in the picture "They were your family too" Evelyn sighed and they looked at each other. A long silence followed. A million words unspoken, a hundred questions unasked.

"Yes, well... I'm gonna head back to my room now. Goodnite."

He looked at her again. Glasses, long messed up hair, old cotton dress to sleep, barefoot. No longer a young girl. A woman now, yes, but still smelling like roses and honey.

"Nite Evelyn. And thank you for, ehm, for this." He cleared his throat trying to keep the tears inside.

She slowly walked through the bridge and turned around softly, trying not to be seen. He was zipping slowly from the mug, his eyes closed.

She smiled, picked the jar of honey and headed back to her room, playing with the chain around her neck.

**End of Episode 1**

* * *

**So guys, what do you think of the first epi? **** Don't be shy and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Episode 2: The Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly or Serenity, though the story is my own. **

**Thank you for the follows and the reviews! Let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

**Episode 2 - Teaser**

Mal woke up with a startle and checked on Inara. She seemed to be sound asleep next to him. He brushed her face slowly, wondering why she was always picking up fights with him, why things have turned out this way. He decided to get up and let her get some rest.

While he was using the lou, he caught himself in the mirror. He gave himself a long stare, trying to see where everything went wrong with his life, he sighed at the many memories of the dead that had been haunting him for years. The thing was… they weren't _all_ dead. There was one of those ghosts sleeping in one of Serenity's bunks right about now, possibly on her side, covered to the neck with sheets and hugging her pillow. Or maybe she was hugging little Cole.

He took a deep breath thinking of the little kid's face, his eyes, his hair… the way he adored his mama and how his little laugh was contagious. How he overstressed the a's when calling Evey "mama". A small smile took over his lips.

He walked towards his small desk and sat there, with the square picture he had got the night before. Mama Rose, Robert, little Louise, Evelyn and him; the whole family with the ranch behind them. It was early Sunday morning, sunshine slowly coming from behind the ranch. It was from the day Robert was made Sheriff, when the future seemed shiny and right there for the taking. Back when Mama Rose was running the ranch. Back when Louise was still a little girl to his eyes. Back when Evelyn's laughter was all he needed to be happy.

Inara's soft tone brought him back to reality "What's that?" He looked up from the picture to his… _girlfriend? Wife? Significant other_? Her expression was soft; it wasn't carrying the same contempt of the last few days. She looked pale and sick. He wondered how long it'd take her to let him know what was really going on with her.

He got up and sat on the bed next to her "It's a picture of the family, peace token from her" he gave it to Inara and he kept on talking. "That's my mom, that's little Lou. That's my brother Robert. He was made Sheriff that day so we got the family picture taken. Last one with all of us together I reckon."

Inara noticed how Mal's voice broke. She also noticed how he kept staring at the picture and how, at the same time, he was miles away. Years away from Serenity. She took a moment to go through the faces and see all his past laid there. The tough mother, the righteous sheriff brother, the sweet little sister... and Evelyn. She was between Robert and Mal, the latter holding her closer than what a brother would. His head was over her shoulder, his hand over the curve of her waist... Inara couldn't help feeling a rush of jealousy. But she couldn't let that get the best of her, so she casually pointed at Evelyn and said "Is that h-?"

Mal cut her off mid-sentence "Yes, that's Evelyn." Inara said a quiet oh and then added "She seems-"

"-happy" he realized he was half smiling remembering those days back when they hadn't told anyone yet, when they'd hide from view and every casual brush was priceless.

"I was going to say _different, _but yes, she seems happy as well. So do you" they looked at each other for a second and then she looked back at the picture taking a deep breath.

"It was years ago Inara" she was sitting in the bed now. She gave him back the picture "I know. It's just… I don't recall seeing you smile like this and last night…"

He cleared his throat and got up from the bed, placing the picture next to the crew's. "It was a different life Inara. Let it go." She came closer to him and held him from behind, kissing his arm slowly. "I'm sorry Mal"

He took a deep breath and took a step away from her, turning around to face her "Okay, what's going on?"

"What you mean?"

"You don't apologize. Not to me. What is going on?"

She took a step back and looked at him firmly. She was sorry and she wanted to comfort him but as usual, he was misreading her. This was going to be yet another pointless argument and she had had enough of those.

"I need to stay in Ariel for a few days." He crossed his arms over his chest "It's your yearly companion checkup? Why would you- oh, you want to go back to um- your trade?"

"I need to get some tests run, it's the best way"

"Because you're sick."

"Because I'm dying Mal"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very very sorry for not updating in so long. I have the story laid down in my head, but I've been quite busy with other things. Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly or Serenity but the story and new characters are mine. **

**Episode 2 - Act 1**

Evey had finished making breakfast for Cole and her when her new employer came to the dining area, followed by Tony. The men nodded and she offered to heat up some dried chocolate for them, to which they agreed.

Tony had been Evey's and Cole's neighbor for the last few months. His wife and little girl, _Kara,_ had become good friends for them, or as friendly as you could get in this day and age. Evelyn had done a few jobs here and there for some low-life like Badger but had never had the chance to work with him yet, though he knew him by reputation... The same way he knew her she presumed. Or maybe Tony had put a good word for her.

She wasn't eager to working with Badger, but a job's a job and she had her little man to think of.  
Plus, she missed Ariel, it'd be good to walk those familiar streets again. She chuckled and shook her head slightly. _Missing Ariel. _A browncoater medic missing the one planet that represented everything they had stood up against. She rubbed her forehead a bit, a small headache forming.

That had never been her war after all. She had bled for it, lost her home for it, lost the people she loved the most... but she always thought they didn't stand a chance. She was the realistic type, even back then. Life had only proven her right.

She sighed as she carried the mugs to the table and her lips curved in a smile when she saw Cole sitting on Toni's lap, showing him the latest discovery he had made on his pad, something about biology. Tony nodded and cheered, clueless as he probably was, but a great man all the same.

Evey couldn't help thinking who Tony had been before, why he had chosen this life out of all the other options... She sighed. Maybe this life chose him. She smiled at the men and suddenly felt her shoulders and neck tense up when she heard steps coming from the Helm. She still couldn't get used to the idea of being in the same gorram ship as Malcolm Reynolds. She still couldn't believe that he had held her in his arms and cried when he saw her. His breath on her neck... She cleared her throat again as Jayne and River greeted everyone.

Jayne sat down in front of Badger and by her side and started asking questions about the job, while staring at all the different mugs "What you drinkin?" Evey raised her eyebrow and was about to respond when River did instead "Chocolate. Milk. Kept soldiers warm during the wars in the Earth that was and at the Valley. _Bittersweet_" River paused and gazed briefly at Evelyn "Smells nice"

Evey gestured at the kitchen "There's plenty enough for you both if you want" River walked gracefully towards the steamy kettle and poured two mugs, placing one rather forcefully in front of Jayne, and leaned on the table, talking straight to Badger's face "I find that comparison insulting"

Yes, she was definitely a seer. And Badger was definitely blushing... River's eyes went from Badger to Cole in a second, and she gestured him to follow to the Helm. Cole was beaming "Really?" River nodded and Cole looked at his mom. "Can I go momma?"

Evey could never say no to that pleading look upon him. Besides, they'd start talking business in no time, not the kind of thing she wanted his kid to hear "Sure baby, just finish your breakfast first" He rushed drinking the hot chocolate, kissed Tony in the cheek and run off behind River. Jayne hid a small chuckle and smile behind his mug.

Evelyn tilted her head a bit trying to figure out the mercenary, there was definitely more than what met the eye. Then her eyes went to Badger as he laid down the plans of the city and explained where they were meeting his contact… _At the bay_.

Evelyn brushed her temple while asking short, direct questions in her business tone. She nodded and sighed at his answers and giggled on occasion at Jayne's comments. He was a funny guy. Her left hand started playing with her neck chain and then moved to the back of her shoulder where her scar was visible. It hurt. It always hurt around this time of year. It was stupid. It was possible that it was just her mind playing tricks.

"Morning" Mal's husky voice came from behind her while moving towards the kitchen, startling her. She cleared her throat and offered a greeting while looking intently at the blueprints. The rest of the folk seemed completely uninteresting for Mal, even Badger with his intense gazing.

"Whatcha all doing?" Evelyn ignored Malcolm and furrowed her eyebrows a bit "This makes no sense Mr. Badger, if the guy is as important as you say, he wouldn't have an office at the bay" Badger nodded at her concern and couldn't help to grin when Mal asked for a second time what was going on.

"Right captain, you don't know. I offered Miss Moonstone a job" Mal almost spit his drink as he reached for her arm, but she shook him off "You're going? YOU are going?"

Evelyn clenched her teeth even more and finally met his gaze with hers, while crossing her arms over her chest "Yes, I am, to watch Mr. Badger's back" Mal clenched his teeth and matched her body posture "Since you refused Mr. Reynolds, I decided to hire Miss M… to protect my assets, see?"

Evelyn confirmed then what Badger was trying to pull, and what was worse, he was gonna get it. Mal was a hard man to manipulate, but Badger was incredibly good at it. A part of her should've felt offended by being just a tool in his plan, but most of her was unconsciously beaming inside thinking she still meant something for Mal. "You're a school teacher Evelyn, you can't go" She couldn't help snort while moving back to the blueprints of the city "Jayne, you seem like the kind of man that's fond of… _weaponry_" Jayne grinned at her playful tone, deciding to join her in ignoring Mal "What you need?"

Mal raised his voice to stop her from answering "You are not going. Ariel's crawling with Alliance and you're-"

"I'm a big girl and I take care of myself. You think I taught myself through war? C'mon, I was a field medic Malcolm. Plus, I have contacts in Ariel, don't you worry about me" But he did. He couldn't help it. He was speechless for once in his life. Badger and Jayne kept staring at them, thinking exactly how this banter will affect them. Badger couldn't help smiling, seeing how his plan was working. Mal cleared his throat "All I'm saying is, it could get messy. You've never worked with him before" Badger snorted offended and Evelyn decided to ignore Malcolm again.

After 5 minutes of more questions that only made her have a very bad feeling about this, Malcolm spoke again "Alright, I'm going", without looking up she blurted "The hell you are" Mal felt chills on the back of his neck when he realized she had just sounded like Jayne and that the mercenary was chuckling at his expense.

"And who's gonna stop me?" She looked at Jayne and Badger for reinforcements. She didn't need them, but it was too early to pick up a fight with him. Her new boss picked her q to talk "Oh this just got _interesting_. So the mighty sergeant wants the job now. Only, he didn't want it before" and took a sip of his drink, smirk visible.

After a small sigh, he went on "It's alright Miss Moonstone, we could use reinforcements if this is as you think, a trap" she glared at the short man. "Fine" She gave Malcolm a nasty looked and started talking "Mr. Badger is meeting a Mr. Waltz, who seems to be in charge of many _questionable _business endeavors in Ariel. If he's as high in the food chain as Mr. Badger states, there's no way he'd set up a meeting at the Bay. The Bay is for low-lifes… or for set ups. We can't go in blind" She started tapping her fingers on the table, shaking her head slightly. Then she started giving orders, "Jayne, get those grenades. And get me some empty ones if you can" She looked at Tony "Get us some vests would you?" Tony nodded and took off, still tapping her fingers on the map, near the location of the meeting. "I'll get us a escape route. There are a few places to lay low if needed be. Now…" She looked briefly at Badger and then to Mal "I need to do a private wave. Where could I do that from?"

"The second shuttle, through there. River'll patch you up" She nodded and took off, soon enough Jayne got up and went to his bunk to look for what she ordered, leaving Mal alone with Badger. "She's- _something_, isn't she Mr. Reynolds?" He took another sip of chocolate looking at the captain "Was she always like this? So… _driven_?"

Mal came near him, whispering near his face "You stay away from her after this job. Understood?" Badger chuckled "We'll see… I wonder what your companion will think when she finds out you took the job to watch your other girlfriend's back" Mal dropped his mug on the table and took off towards Evelyn's shuttle, leaving Badger alone with his blueprints and thoughts, and a cold grin on his face.

»»» «««

Badger was proud of every little thing he had accomplished, from the first time he managed to get a fair cut when he was 12 to the new suits on his bunk. Every little thing had cost him greatly and he was finally here, heading to meet the one man he despised the most. It was worth it, every painful step on the way that led him to this.

He was hoping that Evelyn was wrong, but it wouldn't really surprise him if Waltz had a hidden agenda for the meeting. He had one himself for that matter. Badger sighed caring for a moment about his _leverage _team. He wasn't as heartless as he sold, Tony knew. Tony had always been there for him, his most loyal friend. His only friend.

Badger wanted to assure a safe way out once they left the building and he was sure Evelyn could provide that. He had heard the stories. He knew she had lived in Ariel for a long time before touring the rim planets. The "little doctor gone rogue" he called her. He took another sip of the chocolate and let it invade all of his senses, taking him back to Greenleaf, when he had Summer in his arms and their future was right there for the taking.

River was right; she should be offended by the comparison. River was nothing like Summer, even though they looked so much alike… River was scary... She could read him like an open book, talk with his accent, and shoot like the devil while being incredibly graceful… She was full of life and love for the ones who cared for, even if she didn't say it in so many words. Summer was a distant memory, a painful one.

The way River smiled or furrowed her eyebrows when something like religion was mentioned… _She_ was intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to get to know her for real that first evening when they met. She had called his attention and not many would these days, his priorities were different. But he was here now and something in the way she leaned on the table and talked to him made him slightly hopeful.

She was offended by the comparison; still… there was something there. And he was going to take advantage of every spare second in this ship to make it happen.

»»» «««

Mal was walking slowly towards the second shuttle. He needed to walk away from Badger before jumping on him and hurting him to the point of getting no payment. Badger had manipulated him and he fell right in. But how couldn't he? How could he leave Evelyn alone in Ariel backing up Badger? Her, his little miss Sunday school teacher, his feisty rancher… He took a deep breath and hit the wall.

This had to stop, it had to stop. Inara was dying. Evelyn was back in his life. Evelyn had a son. A son. Inara was dying, joining the long list of loved ones that were no longer with him; joining the ranks of people to mourn. He brushed his temple and kept on walking, leaning on the wall by the door, trying not to be seen.

What was he trying to do anyway? Spy on her? No, he was checking on her source. She was MIA for the last 8 years, he needed to know what had happened to her and she wasn't the sharing type.

He tried to push the thoughts away and focus on her voice, turning slowly and hiding in the shadows to spot who Evelyn was trying to reach. 'Thanks River' She started typing characters and a young woman answered the wave "Passcode please?"

"ALE485 – Stone, Jeremy" the woman on the other side of the wave smiled "And you'd be?"

"His assistant" Why was she using her father's name? A code? What was going on? He clenched his teeth and stood still, forcing himself to stay on the spot "Cnel. Anderson please?" the cold voice on the wave replied "I have a Lt. Gral Anderson, Dean. Is that the one?"

Evelyn's voice hesitated for a second "Yes, please. Thank you" After a few moments, a man on his mid fifties was on the little screen "V?" She nodded "I couldn't believe it was you when I saw the code, you are a sight for sore eyes sweetheart" She quieted a giggle "It's nice to see you too, I'm sorry I've been so – _out_ lately. I hear that congratulations are in order Mr Lt. Gral"

Mal sighed heavily. She was Alliance. Of course she was Alliance. No Browncoater stays in Ariel and lives to tell the tale. He clenched his teeth and kept on hearing "How's Emma doing? I hadn't got any waves in- _oh no_" The heartbreak on her tone was undeniable. Mal had most of brain telling him that she was bad news but his heart was pushing him to comfort her. But his brain won. She was sad about some Alliance lady. _Alliance_.

"How did it happen? When? I'm so sorry Capt, I should've"- but the man shook his head "It's okay Eve. You heard of the radicals I'm sure. 8 months ago they started throwing homemade bombs at the Hospital and she was trying to stop them and you can imagine" He man made a pause "Now I'm running the Hospital for her. They wanted to put some kid fresh off med school and if that happened… well this place would die"

She nodded "Shouldn't you be leading armies? They just accepted you taking a desk job? Makes no sense"

"A lot of things don't make sense these days. I see that your vessel is nearish, are you gracing us with your presence doctor? You could come over and we could have a tea" Evelyn's shoulders tensed up visibly. Mal wondered what _tea _stood for… "I don't know if I'll have the time, I'm coming there for a job"

"What kind of job?" She shrugged "I was calling you about it to be honest. Something ain't right Capt" He looked concerned "My _employer_ is meeting a Mr. Waltz?"

"Waltz? He's… not good news. Tell you what; I'll see what I can find. When you get here, come on over to the Hospital and I'll brief you in on what I find" The man's voice changed to a more serious tone "Be careful Evelyn"

She nodded "How are you dealing with everything?" Mal saw the man lean back on his chair, waving his hands "One day at a time, being at her office helps a bit… I can still smell her perfume here. How are _you_ coping with everything? How's the little man?"

Then Mal saw something he hadn't seen in a long time: she relaxed and could hear the smile on her voice "Oh he's so big you wouldn't believe it. He's getting taller and he's so smart. He's into engines now go figure" The man on the screen nodded "You still hadn't answered about you lady"

Evelyn shrugged again, looking down to her hands. "I'm… still alive. And Cole is fine, that's all that matters" The man leaned back on his desk as if trying to get closer to her "No it's not. You're still young Evelyn, you deserve to find someone else and be happy. Maybe even expand the family" she chuckled "Yes, because that worked so well the last time I tried" She sighed "Remember my sergeant? The one from the Valley?" Mal's heart skipped a beat, wondering what she'd say next. Was she talking about him? Would she turn him in? Leave the crew stranded? He needed answers… "He's the captain of the ship"

The man made an odd noise and Mal couldn't quite figure out the meaning of it "Maybe it is fate Evelyn. Everything happens for a reason" She chuckled again "Don't think so, that ship has sailed a long time ago" she hesitated, pain filling her voice "He'd never understand Capt, let's leave it at that"

The man nodded "Come in when you get here, alright? And take care of yourself and Cole" She nodded and turned the wave off, walking towards the door. Only that it was blocked by Malcolm's body.

"I guess the meaning of 'private' escapes you. Excuse me" Evelyn pushed past him but Mal grabbed her by the arm. "What won't I understand Evelyn? That you turned? That you're Alliance? That you're in first name basis with a Lieutenant General of their gorram Army!?"

She shook her head, anger crawling on her face "I'm not Alliance. I've never been Alliance. The fact that you even consider that possibility is insulting!" She tried to shake him off but his grasp was too strong "Let go of me"

"No" he cornered her against the wall "You ain't leaving until you explain yourself"

"I aint' your prisoner so let me go, NOW Malcolm" but he wouldn't move and as much as she wanted to fight him, as much as she wanted to curse him and hit him for thinking she could've turned, that she could've betray him and Lou she couldn't really fight him "Okay then how come you know this man so much?!"

"It's a really long and sad story. I'll tell you all about it one day, if you ask _nicely_" Evelyn fidgeted in her place, angry but at the same time just wanting to hug him and apologize and explain and tell him everything. _Everything_. But he was being a pushy prick and she was as stubborn as any of the Reynolds. He took a deep breath, still cornering her "So you ain't Alliance? But you are friends with this man and whoever that Emma woman was"

Evelyn _needed_ to move away from him. "That _'Emma'_ woman kept Cole from dying when we were left for dead in Shadow by our fellow Browncoaters. I owe them our lives" She was still trying to move "Listen to me, you may trust me or not, your choice, but Badger's lying. And I need to know who this Waltz is. I intend to make it out alive of that place. I have a son to look after"

"You ain't going anywhere until you tell me what you did after the war" She shook her head. "What's the point? You already made up your mind. 'I'm Alliance' and a traitor to you. I betrayed you and Lou and everything we believed in right? Now, could you stop cornering me? I have work to do" Her gaze was locked in his and when she said those words he realized how close they really were. But he still didn't move.

Evelyn had to change her approach; otherwise she'd do something she'll regret… With her huskiest voice possible, she whispered "You know what I think? I think you don't wanna let go of me. I guess you remembered how you enjoyed cornering me… Issues with the companion, ey?"

Mal gazed at her with an unreadable expression and let go of her arms. "Fine. But I'm going with you"

"The hell you are" Mal crossed his arms "I wasn't asking" He looked at her one last time, trying to recognize his lovely Evelyn somewhere in her expression, but she was gone. There was nothing in this Evelyn's eyes that resembled the girl he once loved. He pressed his lips together and walked away, heading to Helm.

As he disappeared from view, Evelyn let go of the breath she had been holding. She stood there, leaning on the wall, thinking of how she hated being right. _No, he won't understand._


End file.
